


Переборчивый

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [11]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Билли желает брату только самого лучшего. Или лучшую.





	Переборчивый

— Просто я сейчас так счастлив, что хочу поделиться счастьем со всем миром, — поясняет Билли свой вопрос.  
  
— Ты, главное, не желай мне счастья с кем-то конкретным, иначе это будет совсем нечестно, — шутит Томми, и если бы Билли знал его чуть хуже, решил бы, что тот хочет его обидеть. Пожав плечами, он треплет брата по макушке, что при их разнице в росте выглядит довольно комично.  
  
— А как же Кейт? — спрашивает Тедди, будто разом растеряв всю свою эмпатию. Или вдруг забыв, какой у Нох-Варра острый слух. — Вы же на новый год…  
  
— Ты бы меньше по сторонам смотрел, может, раньше заметил бы, какое рядом с тобой сокровище, — перебивает Томми. — Хотя это ещё вопрос, кто из вас большее сокровище.  
  
За взгляд, которым он с этими словами окидывает его парня, в некоторых мирах бьют морду.  
  
— О, так ты решил вдарить по мальчикам? — хмыкает Тедди, ничуть не смущённый. — Или по внеземным расам? Если что, Нох-Варр как раз освободился.  
  
С другой стороны комнаты прилетает метко пущенная точно ему в голову пыльная подушка, а Томми ойкает, сделав вид, что честно пытался её поймать.  
  
— Ну вас! — смеётся Билли вместе со всеми: «Пыльисчезни», наверное, слишком мелко для траты магических сил, но уж слишком сильно свербит в носу.  
  
— А ведь так можно и пиццу разогревать, — замечает Нох-Варр, проверяя пальцем, что точно нигде вокруг него не осталось пыли. Тедди немедленно поддерживает эту идею.  
  
О том, что они вообще-то обсуждали, что Томми всё один и один, все успешно забывают.


End file.
